


betwixt

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: “Ayolah. Bahkan yang sungguhan pacaran saja tak bakal semesra itu!” (Kaminaga, tatkala melihat keduanya makan crepes dari gigitan yang sama)/ Untuk #FluffyFriday. RnR?
Relationships: Fukumoto/Odagiri (Joker Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	betwixt

**_betwixt_ **

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warn: _Drabble_ , _school!AU_ , _boys love_ , saltik, OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat terjabarkan. Untuk #FluffyFriday**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

**_a. ambiguous_ **

Bukan sekali-dua kali Odagiri dihujani tanya: apa benar ia belum punya hubungan khusus dengan Fukumoto.

Dan berkali-kali juga pemuda itu membantah, lirih tanpa menaikkan nada bicaranya; bahwa ia dan Fukumoto sekadar kawan semata.

Biasanya, Kaminaga akan langsung mengerang kecewa, vokal menyuarakan isi hatinya. Miyoshi mendengus singkat, seolah tengah meledek si pemuda berambut arang (yang tak kunjung peka).

Kalau sudah demikian, Odagiri memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa, kembali sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya dan membiarkan kawan-kawannya mengganti topik; membuat seolah tanya itu tak pernah terlontar dari bibir.

Tak tahan dengan tanya tersebut, Odagiri pernah bertanya suatu kali—usai ia kembali menegaskan bahwa mereka tak punya hubungan khusus atau semacamnya—bertanya: kenapa mereka terus-menerus bertanya soal itu.

Namun, bukan jawaban sarkas yang menyambutnya, melainkan hening panjang.

"Bung," Kaminaga bersuara paling dulu, memecah sunyi yang menyelimuti mereka, "kau sungguh-sungguh tak _tahu_?"

Odagiri menggeleng, lalu mengirim sesuatu dalam _chatroom_ mereka. _"Maksudnya?"_

Kaminaga syok bukan kepalang, lalu memperlihatkan apa yang dikirim kawannya itu pada yang lain. Setengah dari mereka menggeleng, sama tak percayanya dengan Kaminaga. Dahi Odagiri mengernyit; tak mengerti.

"Tenang, tenang." Tazaki dengan cepat meredam keterkejutan tersebut, lalu menatap serius Odagiri yang masih terjebak dalam kebingungan. "Boleh kutanya apa saja yang pernah kalian lakukan berdua—tanpa kami?"

Odagiri segera menelusuri ingatannya, menimbang apa saja yang bisa ia umbar di depan kelompoknya; yang sepertiganya punya mulut tanpa filter. "Menonton DVD konser Marron- _chan_ , mencoba beberapa resep terbaru Fukumoto, kadang ke toko buku—"

Sebelum Odagiri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kaminaga kembali mengerang frustrasi, nyaris menyumpah di saat itu juga. Jitsui dengan gesit membekap mulut yang bersangkutan dengan saputangan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa—yang jelas, wajah Kaminaga langsung membiru usai mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tak tahan dengan aura yang melingkupi mereka, Odagiri akhirnya bersuara. Memperlihatkan hal yang kelewat langka saking penasarannya. "Itu wajar, kan?"

Dan erang kecewa kembali meluncur, kali ini bukan dari bibir Kaminaga.

Dalam ketidakmengertian itu, Miyoshi menatapnya, tersenyum seolah meledeknya. "Tentu. Membiarkan orang lain selain dirinya menyentuh DVD Marron- _chan_ yang sangat ia suka, sementara di saat yang sama melarang orang lain untuk mendekat meski sejengkal saja. Itu sangat _wajar_ ," katanya sarkas, menambah kebingungan yang terpancar dari wajah sang kawan.

( Kalau saja Odagiri tahu bahwa Fukumoto kelewat protektif soal DVD _idol_ yang ia gemari dan nyaris tak pernah menghubungi siapapun selain dirinya buat diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama; _jelas_ , jelas sekali bahwa hubungan mereka teramat _wajar_. )

Orang buta sekalipun pasti sadar bahwa ambiguitas dalam hubungan keduanya patut dicurigai.

.

.

**_b. bake_ **

Aroma harum langsung memenuhi indera penciuman Odagiri begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam klub memasak. Sisa tepung berserakan di atas kabinet dapur, sibuk dibersihkan oleh Kaminaga. Miyoshi geming di depan teko yang tengah dipanaskan--Odagiri yakin itu untuk teh.

"Ah."

Pemuda berambut arang itu tersentak, lantas menoleh ke asal suara. Fukumoto berdiri di depan _microwave_ , menatap lurus Odagiri yang geming di ambang pintu. "Masuklah. Hari ini kami buat _brownies_ ," katanya.

" _Ahh_ …." Pemuda berambut arang itu awalnya ragu, takut mengganggu. Tetapi, akhirnya melangkah masuk juga (usai Kaminaga ikut memaksanya) dan segera menghampiri Fukumoto bak anak kecil yang enggan terpisah dari sang ibu.

Manik hitam Odagiri melirik isi _microwave_ , takjub melihat adonan di dalam loyang yang mulai mengembang. "Kau membuatnya?" tanya si pemuda, lebih karena spontan daripada penasaran.

Kaminaga berdeham, lalu menyeletuk. "Aku membantunya juga."

Miyoshi mendengus menghina. " _Sedikit_ membantu dan nyaris membuat masakannya gagal," koreksinya.

"Daripada kau yang cuma menonton!"

Fukumoto membiarkan kedua kawannya meneruskan perdebatan, diam seribu bahasa sembari menyimak wajah Odagiri yang masih memandangi _brownies_.

"Mau buat ini hari Minggu besok?" tawar si pemuda jangkung, nyaris tanpa dipikir ulang.

Odagiri mengerjap, balas memandang sang kawan tak paham. Perlu waktu lebih lama baginya buat menimbang, tetapi selama itu Fukumoto tak pernah menginterupsi.

"Boleh," putus Odagiri, berpikir akan lebih baik mengisi hari libur untuk hal bermanfaat. Toh sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan libur untuk _me-time_ dan sibuk dipekerjakan Jitsui sebagai buruh tanpa bayaran.

Fukumoto mengangguk, sekilas tampak puas dengan jawaban sang kawan dan ikut kembali mengamati adonan dalam _microwave_ —melupakan eksistensi dua orang lagi yang ada di dalam ruangan.

.

.

**_c. crepes_ **

Odagiri meraih _crepes_ yang dipesannya, lantas memberikan uang pas pada penjualnya, dan mengucap terima kasih sebelum angkat kaki.

Kaminaga, Tazaki, dan Fukumoto menunggu tak jauh darinya. Mereka bertukar kata sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Tazaki.

Kaminaga berjalan paling depan, sedikit heboh soal seragam penjual _crepes_ yang menurutnya teramat atraktif. Tazaki menegurnya, memintanya menghabiskan makanan ringan yang dibelinya lebih dulu sebelum bicara. Odagiri bungkam, sibuk memakan _crepes_ yang dibelinya tanpa merasa diasingkan.

Mendadak, pemuda itu merasa diperhatikan. Odagiri mengernyitkan dahi, lantas menoleh dan menemukan Fukumoto menatapnya teramat intens. Pemuda berambut jelaga itu mengerjap, tak mengerti dengan makna tatapan itu. Perlu waktu lebih bagi Odagiri untuk mencerna tatapan itu dan mengerti maksudnya—mahfum, mereka sama-sama tipe yang irit kata; jadi lebih mudah memahami satu sama lain.

Masih menatap si pemuda jangkung, Odagiri mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang _crepes_. “Mau?”

Kepala pemuda jangkung itu terangguk.

Tanpa merasa sungkan, Odagiri mengulurkan _crepes_ -nya, membiarkan Fukumoto menundukkan kepalanya demi menggigit kudapan tersebut dari bagian yang sempat digigitnya. Disimaknya wajah pemuda jangkung itu lekat, memerhati bagaimana Fukumoto mengunyah, menelan, dan menggumam ‘manis’ lirih. Odagiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian kembali memakan _crepes_ -nya tanpa malu.

Diam-diam, Tazaki dan Kaminaga yang berjalan di depan mereka saling pandang. Mimik keduanya tak dapat dideskripsi oleh kata—ada campuran curiga, risih, serta tak enak hati.

“Apa kita mengganggu, ya?” bisik Kaminaga, sedikit merasa bersalah.

“ _Sstt_.” Tazaki cepat-cepat meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. “Diam dan jalan saja. Pura-pura bicara denganku.”

“Ayolah. Bahkan yang sungguhan pacaran saja tak bakal semesra itu!”

“ _Sstt_! Diam dan pura-pura bicara denganku sekarang, Kaminaga!”

.

.

_**d. dad** _

“Kenapa Hatano terus-menerus memanggil Fukumoto dengan ‘ _Mama_ ’, ya?”

“Karena dia mirip sosok ideal seorang ibu.” Tazaki menjawab.

“ _Well_ , aku tahu itu, Tazaki,” Kaminaga menarik napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, “tapi pernah berpikir tidak: kalau Fukumoto itu sosok seorang _ibu_ , apa dia lebih mirip _single mother_ atau ibu rumah tangga?”

Tazaki menepuk dahi. “Jangan lagi, Kaminaga.”

“Aku cuma berpikir?!”

“Jangan—jangan dilanjutkan. _Aku mohon_.”

Namun, sebelum Kaminaga sempat memprotes, Odagiri mengirim sesuatu di _chatroom_ kelas mereka. _“Kalau Fukumoto itu ibu, siapa yang jadi ayah?”_

Tak ada yang menjawabnya, semuanya saling pandang dan menguarkan aura yang teramat ganjil.

“Entahlah.” Miyoshi dengan berani memecah hening yang nyaris memanjang. “Menurutmu siapa?”

Odagiri ganti terdiam. Perlu jeda yang lebih lama buatnya sebelum menjawab—masih dengan via _chatroom_. _“Siapa?”_

Hatano mendengus, lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. “Tentu saja. _Papa_.”

Jitsui menepuk punggung pemuda itu lebih keras dari biasanya, memberinya senyum mengancam yang akhirnya dituruti Hatano. Odagiri mengerjap, bingung; _buntu_.

“ _Hah_?”

.

.

_**e. (take it) easy** _

“Mau sampai kapan?”

Fukumoto tak menjawab, sibuk mengaduk adonan tepung secara manual dan membiarkan Miyoshi menunggu. Kaminaga yang duduk tak jauh dari sana ikut diam, membiarkan kawannya itu selesai dengan urusan kudapannya.

“Apanya?” Fukumoto balas bertanya tanpa mengubah riak wajah.

“Jangan pura-pura tolol.” Miyoshi mendengus bosan.

“Odagiri _nggak_ akan sadar kalau kau tak bilang langsung di depan wajahnya.” Kaminaga menimpali. “Jadilah frontal dan ucapkan perasaanmu itu, Fuku- _chan_!”

Bibir Fukumoto mengatup rapat. Arah pandangnya jatuh pada adonan _pancake_ yang masih setengah jadi, memikirkan sudah berapa lama ia menyimpan rasa dan membiarkan segalanya berjalan layaknya air.

“Tenang saja,” pemuda jangkung itu mendadak berujar tenang, lalu kembali mengaduk adonan tersebut. “Aku dan dia sama-sama tak suka yang terlalu tergesa.”

Dan jawaban itu kembali memanen erang frustrasi Kaminaga dan dengus angkuh Miyoshi.

Tapi, apa Fukumoto peduli?

 _Oh, jelas tidak_.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> betwixt: between  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: saya butuh benda buat lemesin tulisan saya yang mulai terasa karatan + ini gabut banget di karantina yaudah nyoba bikin fluff ajalah. Gagal sih, tapi … yaudah HAHAHAHAHA /INJEK. Maaf ya ges kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi hehehehehe :"))))) /placc.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan membaca! Saya makin seneng kalo ada yang ninggalin komentar lho hehehehehe uwu /EY. Tapi, sungguh, terima kasih banyak! Stay safe dan stay healthy ya, guys! Jangan ke mana-mana kalau nggak urgent! Udah, #diRumahAja hehehehehe uwu)/
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
